


Birthday Wish 車

by maisie_mi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisie_mi/pseuds/maisie_mi





	Birthday Wish 車

金有谦对于现在的状态非常惊喜又有些内疚。他的哥哥一边替他口着一边帮自己扩张着后面，而他只是喘着气、享受这一切。

原本两个人是想摸一摸完事的，毕竟两个人是什么都没准备，可是金有谦双手不停的游移在朴珍荣的臀上，头埋在朴珍荣的肩窝，用着他奶声说着“哥……想进去……”  
他家小朋友可是很久没像现在一样撒娇了，此时不宠、待何时呢？

虽然两个人都是第一次，但是朴珍荣在这两个礼拜中有先上网学习了一番，知道男生之间的性爱一定要做好前戏，他从抽屉翻出了护手霜，探入自己未经人事的后穴，而想到这两个礼拜小朋友内心不知道受了多少委屈，朴珍荣更是希望弥补他，低着头就含住他挺立的欲望，听见对方舒服的叹息声他更是卖力的服侍他，等扩张得差不多了，金有谦的肉棒因为唾液而变得湿滑，朴珍荣跨到金有谦的身上，看着小朋友伸手就要摸他，他拉住小朋友的手。

“有谦米把我拉好衣服。”  
瞪大眼睛点了头，金有谦伸手将朴珍荣的衣摆卷到胸口，看着胸前因为情欲挺立的乳头，吞了口水、用拇指轻轻搓柔，胸前的刺激让朴珍荣颤抖了闷哼出来。  
朴珍荣瞪了金有谦一眼，要他不要轻举妄动，接着扶着金有谦的肉棒缓缓坐了下去，紧涩的后穴特别难进去，试了好几次都没成功，金有谦龟头被磨得渗出了液体，更是急得不及觉挺了腰。

“嗯……”

好不容易头进去了，金有谦舒服的呻吟了一声，朴珍荣忍着轻微的撕裂痛感、干脆一股作气将他坚挺的欲望全埋进身体里。

“哥……好舒服……”

朴珍荣一下失了力，靠在有谦胸膛喘着气，“有谦太大了……”  
这句话就像是媚药一般，直接刺激金有谦的肉棒更是胀大了，朴珍荣委屈巴巴要他不要再大了、受不了。

适应了他的大小后朴珍荣开始慢慢摆动臀部，金有谦也顺着每一次进出轻轻往上顶弄，手指也偷偷抚上乳头给予他的哥哥刺激。当肉棒摩擦到前列腺朴珍荣一下就缩紧了后穴、拉高了呻吟的声调，金有谦马上就反应过来那是哥哥的敏感带，他受不了冲动，一起身就把朴珍荣压在床上，扶着他纤细精实的腰大幅度的操，每一下、每一下都正正顶在朴珍荣的敏感点，舒服的呻吟声都快甜出蜜来。

在接连大力的肏干下，朴珍荣一边呜咽、一边爱抚着自己的下体，绷着身体射了出来，高潮后的穴壁更是紧紧咬着金有谦的肉棒，他加速抽插了几下射在爱人的深处。


End file.
